The present invention relates generally to wavelength division multiplexed optical links, and more particularly, to wavelength division multiplexed optical links and signal processing methods that are limited by crosstalk arising from transmission non-idealities and from inadequate optical filtering at the receiver optical demultiplexer.
Previous techniques used to reduce the wavelength spacing of wavelength division multiplexed optical links have involved improving optical filtering schemes to separate more narrowly spaced wavelength division multiplexed channels. However, this has proved difficult for channel spacing below 50 GHz.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for wavelength division multiplexed optical links and signal processing methods that use cross tap equalization to reduce crosstalk arising from inadequate optical filtering and thus enable narrower optical channel spacing.